


How it all started

by refusetoshine



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story focused from the moment they met until the moment they got together. Possibly 3 chapter fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaa pals.  
> What a week we've had from nothing to the icon change.  
> I know everyone has been thirsty for fic so I whipped this up in about 2 hours.  
> This is the first chapter of hopefully a 3 chapter fic that tells the story from the moment Shefani met to the moment they got together (or around about there anyway)  
> Thanks to a few special people for their input (ya'll know who you are!)  
> Please review/comment/send me a tweet (@maddclaire19) to let me know your thoughts and also your suggestions/wants for the next chapter.  
> Enjoy my little love bug weirdos. X

Gwen Stefani was hot. Really fucking hot. And she had really long legs. And she was really fucking hot. Shit had he mentioned that. He had thought it about 17 times in the last 2 minutes since she had walked into the room. He had never met her before, heard her of course, shit she was hot stuff. Literally. He didn’t really know anyone that knew her and they were from completely different worlds. He imagined she was going to be completely Hollywood, she was currently greeting people around the room, shaking hands and laughing as she went. Joking with the other new judge of season 7, Pharrell and punching Adam as he said something making her laugh. Blake Shelton could literally not take his eyes off her but he knew someone would notice soon and he had to drag his eyes off her to talk to the assistant talking to him. Struggling to listen to what they had to say when all he could think about what how god damn beautiful Gwen Stefani was when a finger tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see the woman he had just been thinking about right in front of him.

“Hey, I’m Gwen.” Fuck. Her smile could have lit up New York City, she was even more stunning up close.

“Heya, I’m Blake.” She giggled at this, presumably at his accent. It was only April but it felt like the middle of summer with the way she was grinning at him. “Welcome to The Voice.” God, could he have said anything stupider?

“Thank you! I’m like so excited to be here you have no idea. I mean, I had a baby like two months ago and I’m doing a photoshoot. I must be crazy right?” Shit she looked good for just having a baby.

“Hey yeah, congrats on the little dude. Pharrell was only saying earlier he’s a cute little guy.” He loved babies, unfortunately his wife did not. He could tell Gwen loved her kids by the way her face lit up.

“He’s so cool, he’s my little miracle you know?”

“Yeah I know, all kids are.” She smiled at this and his heart rate increased by at least 50 for sure. “Ya look great, I mean wow.” Oh god what was he saying? He needed to learn to shut his country mouth but her giggle told him it was okay.

“Thank you! God I do not feel it so thank you for that. I’m so like nervous, I mean after King I was out performing straight away but I’ve literally left the house once since the baby, this is the second time.” He could tell she was self-conscious and he made sure to blatantly look her up and down while she spoke, her grin mid-sentence told him that she had seen it.

Before Blake could make another comment, they were called over to begin the photoshoot. The whole time he couldn’t take his eyes off her, she was nothing like he had expected. She was funny and down to earth, making jokes with all the guys, laughing at herself and her clumsiness making everyone else laugh along with her. She was absolutely stunning in every single way. Today was a good day.

“Today was so rad.” He laughed at this, god he didn’t think he had heard that word since the 90’s.

“Rad?” She laughed at his question, throwing her head back and exposing her neck.

“Yeah cowboy, rad.” They were both waiting for their cars to come around, Gwen texting frantically on her phone as she talked.

“Woah, what’d ya miss?” Blake asked, nodded his head towards her phone and her thumbs flying across the screen.

“Oh, nothing, just Gavin wanting to know when I’ll be home to feed the baby.” She rolled her eyes and he felt like it was subject she desperately wanted to discuss but didn’t feel comfortable to.

“Oh yeah, my sister has two, I know the drill.” Blake said, hoping his smile was reassuring enough. The two cars pulling up signally the end of the conversation.

“Hey, cool meeting you cowboy.” Gwen said laughing and with a kiss to his cheek and a flash of blonde hair in his face, she was gone. Season 7 was going to be interesting that’s for sure, Blake Shelton had no idea the impact Gwen Stefani was going to have on the rest of his life, and this was just the beginning.

 

* * *

  
Blake Shelton almost prided himself on not knowing a lot of pop music, but he knew this. Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani and holy moly was this girl giving it all she had. This performance was hot. She was all legs and dance, he had seen a few of her music videos in his time but nothing compared to her performing live. She owned the stage, completely and wholeheartedly. Once again he found himself in a situation where not even a fire would make him take his eyes off Gwen Stefani.

“Hey that was rad.” He said drawing a huge laugh out of the singer.

“Rad hey?” They were at the after party, she had quickly fed Apollo between the performance and the party and he was happy she had made an appearance.

“Very. I like that song.”

“You’ve heard my stuff?” She looked genuinely shocked, did she not know she was Gwen Stefani?

“Of course I have. You’re hot stuff.” Shit, he really needed to get a filter around this woman before he said something that he would really regret.

“Well thank you.” Her smile was small but beautiful and he made a promise to himself to get her to make that smile whenever he could, it was stunning.

He spent the joking and drinking with Adam like every other party they went to, the two were like chalk and cheese but he didn’t love anyone more than he loved Adam, he was the best friend he could have ever had. In saying this, his eyes seemed to revert back to wherever Gwen was standing whenever he heard that gorgeous laugh of hers. Blake was back laughing at some stupid comment Adam made when Gwen came over to the group they were standing with, saying goodbye to everyone, laughing about how she was a tired mom who needed to go home to her baby.

“Hey so I’ll see you in a month?” They were starting filming of the blinds in June and Blake had a feeling this was going to be the best season yet.

“I’ll be there.” He hadn’t been this excited for something in a long time and he wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing, only time would tell.

* * *

It was 5am and Blake Shelton had just been watching Gwen Stefani and No Doubt videos for the last 3 hours. Today had been their first day of filming of season 7 blinds and Gwen Stefani had wholeheartedly taken over his brain space for the past 24 hours. Hey Baby. Just a Girl. Cool. Hollaback Girl. Sweet Escape. Luxurious. Sunday Morning. Don’t Speak. Early Winter. 4 in the morning. He knew them all, he felt like he knew her so much better after watching her live performances, not to mention her lyrics. The lyrics he had heard from her were so deep and raw and he had a lot of thoughts about the man in her life from the lyrics she had been writing for the past 20 years. He knew Gwen had made a career off basically asking Gavin to commit to her but wow, he didn’t realise it was this bad. They had all exchanged numbers this morning in case of emergencies, he remembered Gwen saying today that the baby woke up around 5am and considering he was a few beers deep and this is wife was on tour, he made the mistake of grabbing his phone to text her.

**To: Gwen From: Blake**

**Watching your music, you’re hot stuff.**

He couldn’t believe he had just sent that and he quickly threw his phone down before retiring to bed. Not realising that on the other side of LA that Gwen had been awake for the past two hours with a crying Apollo and that the text message from Blake was exactly what she needed after a 12 hour day and a night of a yelling husband and a crying baby.

Blake woke around midday the next day, showering and getting sober before he even thought about looking at his phone, when he did, a huge smile coming over his face. Gwen had text him back almost immediately.

**To: Blake From: Gwen**

**Thanks Cowboy. Gx**

* * *

 

Blake Shelton didn’t have an instant dislike for many people he had met in his life, he generally got along with most people until today. Gavin Fuckin’ Rossdale. He could not believe how big of a jerk this guy was, even more so he couldn’t believe how he was married to the world’s sweetest woman. Gwen had mentioned in the last of the blinds that she was so nervous for her husband to come on the show that she had literally cried. Now Blake might not have the best marriage of his own but he knew that wasn’t normal, marriage was not supposed to be like that. He had briefly seen her this morning and he could tell she was a nervous wreck. Gavin had turned up late and had barely made any effort or excitement in meeting him, Blake had never disliked someone so instantly. He could not believe the nerve of this guy, even worse he could tell Gwen was so embarrassed. After a long day and what he assumed was even longer for Gwen, he left his trailer to go home for the night. He then saw the light on in Gwen’s trailer and decided to drop in on her, knowing Gavin had left earlier. Knocking he heard a soft ‘come in’ as he opened the trailer door and stuck his head in.

“Hey’a.”

“Oh hey, come in.” He may not have known her long but he knew something was up and he could probably guess pretty easy what it was. Gwen was sitting on the sofa in her trailer, her hair down, dressed in jeans and a ratty old No Doubt t-shirt.

“How’d today go with Gavin?” Blake said sitting down on the chair where Gwen got her makeup and hair done. Gwen let out a sigh at his question, rubbing a hand over her forehead.

“It went. I was about to leave but I just needed a few moments alone before I go home to my crazy house.” Gwen said as she put the fakest smile on her face, his heart hurting at the look on her face. “You wanna walk me out cowboy?” They were out at the lot at her car before he knew it, the walk filled with silence, a comfortable silence though.

“Marriages are hard.” Blake said as they reached Gwen’s car and her laugh signified she agreed.

“They are. Very. I’m glad someone else agrees.” Gwen said as she leant against her car, Blake putting his hands in his pockets as he restrained himself from touching her. “Hey, so you liked my music?” Blake felt the blush come over his face instantly.

“I did, I really did. Ah,” he paused running a hand over the back of his neck before continuing, “you’re kinda hot when you’re performing.” He knew he was crossing lines but he couldn’t help himself in saying it. Gwen’s shy smile was enough to know that he had said the right thing.

“Thanks Blake. I should go.” She was breaking the moment before it could even start and they were both thankful for it.

“I’ll see you on Thursday.” Blake said as Gwen got in her car, winding her window down to say bye again. “Hey drive safe.” Once again the smile over her face was enough to make himself smile and he wished the blonde goodbye before heading home to another night alone in his LA apartment.

* * *

  
Blake couldn’t believe it was the end of season seven already, what a whirlwind it had been. He couldn’t believe he was going to be saying goodbye to Gwen, there was rumours she was coming back in season nine but for now it was going to be goodbye. He had grown fond of the blonde singer, especially that little baby of hers who he swore could literally fit in the palm of his hand. They had grown close throughout the season and he knew it was probably for the best that they went their separate ways for a little while so that the friendship didn’t develop any further. There was a spark between the two of them and there was only so long they could both ignore it.

“Hey cowboy.” Gwen said, sitting down next to him, a soda water in her hand.

“Hey you.” Blake said, bumping his shoulder into hers, smiling. “Gunna be weird not having you next season.” He was speaking honestly and he could tell she appreciated this fact about him.

“I know, it’ll be good for me to spend time with my family though.” They both knew this was true, they had both skirted around the fact that both their marriages weren’t the greatest and Blake felt sorry for the fact that Gwen had 3 kids to think about as well. It was hard enough for him to work out stuff with just him and Miranda, let alone having kids in the equation.

“It will, I hope you’ll come back though.” He was honest. Again.

“I wouldn’t stay away for anything.” Oh yeah, it was definitely good they were having time apart. 

* * *

 

They had stayed in touch, sending a text message here and there over the time between the end of season seven and the news that she was returning for season nine. They had spoken briefly over the holidays and Blake had wished Gwen luck with her performance at the Grammy awards. They had exchanged a few phone calls over her coming back to The Voice but nothing had prepared him for the phone call he had got the night after the Grammy’s. He was sitting on the balcony drinking a beer when his phone lit up signally an incoming call from Gwen.

“Hey, great performance.” His words were instantly cut off by the sound of crying. “Hey, hey, hey pretty girl what’s wrong?” His heart was literally breaking at the sound of her crying.

“Can, you, come here?” Her words were barely heard over the sound of her sobs, he had never heard someone cry like this and he knew if she had called him out of all people that something was very wrong.

“I’ll be there in 20.”

He swore he had probably broken about 10 speeding laws on the way over but he had reached Gwen’s house in a matter of 15 minutes. Upon reaching her locked gates he saw that she had text him the code to get in and before he knew it he was pulling up next to her car and at the door in the matter of seconds. He noticed the door was unlocked with the first turn of the knob and his heart rate increased, something was very wrong. Not to mention there was absolutely no sound coming from the house at all.

“Gwen?” He entered the living room and although there was toys on the ground he could tell there was no kids here. “Gwen?” He repeated as he entered the kitchen, noting the bunch of food on the counter but still no Gwen. Just as he was about to yell out her name for the third time he heard a soft voice yell out his name from presumably upstairs.

“I’m here.” He didn’t know what to do, should he go upstairs or should be stay here and wait for her. He betted the two options against each other for a minute before his thoughts were interrupted with said blonde walking down the stairs. Something had happened and he didn’t even think about what he was doing when he opened his arms and she immediately fell into them. Sobs wracking her small body as he lifted her off the ground, her arms going around his neck as he carried her to the sofa a few steps away. She was dressed like he had never seen her before, sweat pants and her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, footless and barely any makeup. But the sobs were what worried him the most as he soothed her with his soft voice, he wasn’t even sure what he was saying but she was breaking his bloody heart. It was at least 15 minutes before her sobs subsided and she moved off his lap slightly to sit next to him.

“Sorry about your shirt.” She had left a giant patch of tears on his shirt but it was the least of his worries.

“Gwen.” He didn’t know what to say, he was honestly speechless for the first time in his life.

“He’s been sleeping with the nanny. I found messages on the kids’ ipad and when I rang my brother to tell him, they came over and told me he had just found out it has been going on for three years.” His heart had literally stopped dead in his chest, he knew Gavin was a prick from the first moment he had met him, he fucking knew it. He wasn’t going to say that though. What he did next would shock him more than her because he had definitely not thought it through. Moving slightly, he picked Gwen up again, pulling her onto his lap.

“Blake-”

“Shhh.” He leant forward and before he knew it, his lips had lightly grazed her lips. “This is not on you.” He had put her back down next to him before she had even realised what had happened. He had single handily touched the biggest anxiety she had about Gavin cheating on her and he realised that the moment the small smile had come over her face.

“Will you stay with me awhile?” Did she even have to ask? Her world had just fallen apart, her whole life was about to change like she had never expected it to, he was still married, he had his own drama but that ring was still there, so why did he feel like he and Gwen were starting the biggest journey of their lives…. Together?


End file.
